


Never Alone

by Unnaturalstories



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Bromance, Canon - Anime, No Slash, spoilers for episode 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnaturalstories/pseuds/Unnaturalstories
Summary: What if Gil was with Oz the first time the Incuse moved? NO SLASH. BROMANCE. ANIME. SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 8. ONE-SHOT.





	Never Alone

A/N: Hello Pandora Hearts land! I'm new to this fandom. ^-^ I wrote this little one-shot after I watched the anime. I was upset because Gil was never there to comfort Oz when his clock moved and I was really anticipating some Gil/Oz friendship fluff that never came! So this is the result of that.

Beta'd by oNiGiRi-cHaN xD who is my bestest friend. Even though she beta'd it for me ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE!

Also. If anyone blames me of copy right I shall cast them into Abyss.

 

"How is it like this?!"

That was the last thing Oz heard before he closed the door to one of the rooms in Gilbert's house.

"Where on Earth are you?"

That question continued to run through his mind. He needed time to think, but he couldn't do it around Alice and Gilbert. They were currently searching for Break who had mysteriously disappeared through one of Gil's cabinet's moments earlier. He needed a quiet place and this was how he found himself in this room.

"Where on Earth are you?"

Oz looked out the window. Where was he?

As he was contemplating the meaning behind the question a cute girl, with white hair and wearing a blue dress, burst in through the window.

Startled, Oz stumbled back and fell to the floor.

"Huh? Who are you?" He asked.

The girl just gave him a blank look, dropped a bouquet of black roses, and left back through the window. Oz scrambled to his feet and over to the window. He looked out scanning the ground and the roof tops seeing no girl anywhere.

"Where'd she go?" Oz thought out loud.

Before he could wonder for too long the bedroom door opened and in walked Gilbert Nightray.

"Oz? Are you okay?"

Oz was ready to turn around and give him a smile, falsely telling him he was just fine. That everything was okay, until it happened.

There was an unfamiliar burning in the left side of his chest. He could hear his heart beating faster. Pounding in his ears making his head ache as well. The burning in his chest intensified. It felt like it was on fire. He looked down to see if it actually was. His breathing quickened as the pain got unbearable. He fell to his knees and looked up at his best friend and servant, Gilbert.

"Gil," Oz mumbled.

He completely collapsed onto the floor curling up into the fetal position grabbing at his shirt where the seal was.

"Oz..." Gil whispered.

Gil stared at his best friend unable to move until Oz let out a whimper of pain. He writhed on the floor reaching out to Gilbert.

"Oz!" He yelled out as he dropped down next to his master.

He pulled the small boy to his chest running his fingers through the golden hair. With his other arm he held Oz, murmuring words of comfort.

"You're okay. It's okay. I've gotcha. You're going to be fine. Let it out. It's okay."

Oz screamed and yelled into the man's chest. He gripped one of Gilbert's lapels in his free hand, successfully making him lean over the boy uncomfortably, but he didn't care. Oz was hurting and he just wanted to make it better. He held Oz tighter as his screams died down. Soon, he just lay limp and panting in Gilbert's lap.

"Gil...?" Oz whispered up at the servant.

"Yes, Oz?" Gil answered, looking down at the young boy.

"What-what do we do now? The seal moved?"

Oz looked scared.

"We keep searching for a way to stop it," Gil spoke softly into Oz's hair.

Oz nodded, pushing away from Gilbert.

"Thanks," Oz told Gil. "For being there for me."

Gil hugged Oz.

"I'll always be there for you."

Then they heard a yell and Alice came storming into the room.

"Gah! You guys left me alone!"

Alice looked around the room and walked towards the black roses.

"Ehh? What are these?"

She picked them up and put one in her mouth.


End file.
